


Love For Sakura

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Novel, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a very public split w/Sasuke, Sakura has a hard time finding her confidence, can Tenten help?





	Love For Sakura

**Love For Sakura**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1

Sakura stood there in shock as she watched Sasuke kiss Karin, who was clearly taken aback by Sasuke's actions, Sakura could plainly hear Ino and Naruto's hysterical laughter, which only added to her misery,


End file.
